


When Worlds Collide!

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Post-Season/Series 05, Wincest-freeform (referenced), mention canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man (the Peter Parker 616 version) meets Dean Winchester. Yeah, that’s about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



Dean Winchester glanced over at his companion. “Those ever get hot?”

“All the time. And sweaty. I chafe. It’s why I don’t wear underwear,” Peter Parker replied. 

“Whoa!” Dean held up his hands in mock surrender, holding onto his beer with practiced ease. “TMI, underoos.”

“Sorry. I overshare sometimes.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He pulled the beer bottle back up to his mouth and took a swig. “Helluva good guy to have in a fight, though.”

The mask was pulled up enough so that Peter’s mouth was free. He could drink his own beer and eat his cheeseburger. It also meant that Dean could see it when he smiled. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. For a normal guy.”

“Normal?” Dean was insulted. “Hey, I am _not _normal. In any way that counts.”__

__Peter’s face obviously wrinkled in confusion. “You don’t want to be normal?”_ _

__Dean shrugged. “That’s Sammy’s thing. Not mine.”_ _

__“Sammy?”_ _

__Dean almost growled but held back. The guy didn’t know better. “My…” he paused then finished, “brother.”_ _

__“Does he--?” Peter gestured to where a bunch of monsters were lying scattered on the street below them. They were 5 stories up, sitting on the roof. Dean had let out a yelp when Peter had swung him up there but was now enjoying it._ _

__“Hunt things, save people, like me? Yep. Both of us, raised by Dad who did it too. We learned much later that my Mom did too.”_ _

__“Huh. So a long line of demon slayers.”_ _

__“Call me Buffy and I swear I’ll hurt you.”_ _

__“Was thinking more Blade,” Peter mumbled but let it go. “Where’s your brother tonight? He couldn’t run backup for you?”_ _

__“Sam’s at home, nose in a book, most likely. He’s more the research end of things. Such a nerd.” He tried to sound disapproving but a fondness had crept into his voice._ _

__“Hey, nerds are useful!”_ _

__“Spoken like one of the tribe.”_ _

__“Maybe I am.” Spidey sounded defensive. “Being smart is a good thing.”_ _

__“I know. Relax. I’m just teasing.”_ _

__“Your brother? Who isn’t even here?” Peter asked after a long pause._ _

__“…Yeah.” Dean was looking away._ _

__“Um, okay.” Deciding it was time to steer the conversation away from awkward things, he asked, “what about that knife?”_ _

__“This?” Dean pulled it back out. “Kills demons. Kills other things too. Cause, you know, it’s a knife.”_ _

__“Ha ha. Where’d you get it?”_ _

__“A demon.” He saw the surprise. “No really. This demon chick gave it to us. Well, to Sam.”_ _

__“A demon gave you a knife that kills demons?” Peter asked, confused._ _

__“Yep. And I killed her with it. Later, but still.”_ _

__“You lead a weird life.”_ _

__“Thanks for the newsflash, Sherlock. But then, you are sitting next to me, on this roof, dressed in your long johns having just helped me gank those sons of bitches. Your life ain’t exactly normal either.”_ _

__Peter laughed, a little bitterly. “No. Not since that damn spider bit me.”_ _

__Dean just nodded, like he knew what the dork was talking about. “Sounds like your life ain’t been easy.”_ _

__“No.” He laughed a bit at the understatement._ _

__“Me neither. Me and Sam, we seen a thing or two. Died a time or two.”_ _

__“Died?”_ _

__“Yeah.” He wouldn’t say any more about it, feeling his heart tear a little at remembering losing Sam. “Hey, you know any angels?”_ _

__“You mean like Warren?”_ _

__“Your angel is named Warren? What kinda name is that?!”_ _

__“I don’t have an angel,” Peter protested. “I just know a guy called Angel.”_ _

__“You just said his name was Warren.” Dean pointed an accusing finger, not liking being made fun of._ _

__“It is. But he also goes by the name Angel because of his wings. Sorry, thought we were talking about mutants.”_ _

__“Mutants? Never met any mutants. Zombies, demons, angels, vamps, werewolves, rugarus, ghouls and Gods, yes. No mutants. ‘Less you count freaky psychic kids like Sammy.”_ _

__“I know some psychics,” Peter admitted._ _

__“Sam’s not anymore.”_ _

__“What happened?”_ _

__Dean just shrugged, not wanting to say that Sam’s powers had gone away once he’d stopped drinking demon blood. Wanting to turn the conversation, he asked, “how long you had those freaky powers?”_ _

__“A long time. Sometimes it feels for decades.” Peter sighed a little. “The fight never ends.”_ _

__“I hear that.” Dean lifted the last of his beer in the bottle in salute and drank it down. “Look, been great talking to a dude in spandex—“_ _

__“I do not wear Spandex!”_ _

__“But I gotta get back to Sam.”_ _

__“What about them?” Spidey pointed one gloved finger down at the bodies still down there._ _

__“It’s okay. They’ll disappear when the sun comes up.”_ _

__“Huh.” Peter stood as well and shook Dean’s hand. “If you’re ever in New York, look me up.”_ _

__“I’ll check in the Yellow Pages for doofus-wearing-pajamas.” Dean grinned to show he was joking._ _

__“And I ever need you or your brother, I’ll check for dudes-who-take-suicidal-risks-and-die-a-lot.”_ _

__“Sounds about right to me.” Dean nodded and turned to go. He paused then looked back. “Um, don’t suppose you could get me down?”_ _

__Laughing, Spidey lowered his mask and grabbed Dean around the waist, throwing out a web. “Sure, but it’ll cost you.”_ _

__Dean yelped as they stepped off the roof. “How about I pay in cookies? That I’m gonna yak up in a second!” They bypassed the alley and Spidey dropped him off on the nearest corner—very close to the Impala in fact—then was swinging away. “Yeah, bye to you too,” Dean muttered as he watched him go. “Man, you meet some weirdos on the job.”_ _

__He didn’t hear Peter saying the exact same thing as he left._ _

__Dean got in the car and started it up, grinning as he thought about telling Sam all about this one. He turned up the volume on the tape and roared off, not seeing the figure in red and blue watch him go, then web away himself._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
